


Стихийность замкнутых пространств

by Eonen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonen/pseuds/Eonen
Summary: Написано на фикатон ко дню рождения ГП в 2006 году для Цыца-дрица-ум-цаца. Если вы будете рядом,Я, наверно, не смогу вам не спеть...Ю. Шевчук





	

**Пост**

Весна… Робкая, как дебютантка, но кутающаяся в изумрудное, как амазонка. Амазонка-дебютантка... Я такой глупый. Хожу по жухлой, мокрой от талого снега траве, выискивая головки первоцветов, и сердце поет едва ли не громче взъерошенного дрозда на опушке Лихого Леса. И ни одной мысли – только бурлящая, неуемная радость. Весна! Весна идет.

Конец шестого года учебы ознаменовался очередным всплеском удачи для Гарри Поттера. Спрóсите, как меня угораздило? Только что метался в испарине посреди очередного кошмара, терся шрамом о подушку, а потом впился зубами в руку – больно ведь! – и проснулся. Оказывается, эта змеюка снова залезла ко мне в голову, а я ее цапнул. То есть она сама себя... и все. Ядовитая же.

Была.

В общем, обеспечил себе приступ популярности. Хорошо хоть в школу папарацци не пускают, но о Рите Скитер наверняка сказать невозможно: не пойман - не жук. Статьи в газетах появляются регулярно. Чихнул – сенсация. Взволнован грядущими Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н.ами – срочная эвакуация большей части южного региона.

А мне все равно. Может, я просто вырос? Может, мозг в какой-то момент перестает воспринимать такие глупости за их вопиющей бесполезностью? «Не думай об этом, - говорит Римус. - Просто живи. Сириусу было бы больно знать, что ты грустишь.» Я и не грущу. Я такой... легкий, будто воздушный шарик. Ни забот, ни обид – Малфоя бы сейчас расцеловал, честное слово. Или Снейпа. Нет, что за чушь, - но руку бы пожал точно.

Весна.

В старом доме Сириуса я жить не смог, да никто этого и не ожидал. Римус принял надо мной опекунство - у него домик в Сомерсете, я туда летом и переехал. Дурсли не возражали. Дадли пустился в праздничный танец и сломал две ступеньки и большой палец на ноге. Палец я залечил, конечно. Ступеньки тоже поправил. Когда отсмеялся.

Лето пролетело, как во сне. Волшебном. Светлая комната, завтрак, обед и ужин – ни дольки грейпфрута! И гости – много гостей, у Римуса потрясающе много друзей, и все на него похожи – добрые, жизнерадостные, умные. Никто меня за ребенка не держит, и за героя тоже. А один приезжал чаще всех, и даже ночевать оставался. Тогда я вечером в гостиной читал или посуду мыл после ужина, а что кровать наверху скрипит – не моего ума дело.

Римус, конечно, все со мной обсудил, да я и сам понимаю: одному плохо. Неуютно. И выбор его я одобрял, хоть привлекательных да образованных вокруг было, как прутьев в метле. Мне бы с таким тоже хорошо жилось.

«Не так-то легко оборотню личную жизнь наладить,» - вот что Римус тогда сказал. И извинился. Я не понял, за что. Будто для меня это легко. Одни статьи чего стоят, не говоря уже о небольшой проблеме Сами-Знаете-Как по имени, маячащей на горизонте.

«Интересно, как они с Римусом... ну, кто из них... э-э... снизу,» - думал я. - «Я бы, наверное, снизу был – еще и ради удовольствия работать... ой. Ой-ёй-ёй!»

Я с Римусом, конечно, все обсудил, а он сказал, что так на меня влияет преимущественно шовинистическая окружающая среда. Я не знаю, что это такое, но вряд ли. Просто - так вышло.

А вот и подснежник! Здравствуй, цветочек. Какой же ты смелый. Растолкал сугроб и стоишь, озираясь, как Ганнибал на вершине Альп. Мне б твоей храбрости.

\- Гарри! Бросай свою икебану! Поговорить надо!

Рон и Гермиона, пыхтя, торопятся от озера к Лесу. У Гермионы новые изящные сапожки на меху и такой вид, будто она уже написала мне некролог. А мне он не понравился. Оскорбленный такой вид.

\- Гербарий не троньте, - предупреждаю сразу полушутя-полусерьезно. - В газетах пишут, я - вещество взрывоопасное. Динамит.

\- Тортил, - предлагает альтернативу Рон.

Гермиона смотрит на него с жалостью; я ограничиваюсь хрюканьем в рукав мантии.

\- Посидим у озера, тортил, - просит моя подруга. – Дело есть.

У озера ветреннее, чем на лесной опушке, и кальмар норовит пошарить по карманам, но вскоре, отчаявшись найти что-либо, исчезает среди по-мартовски тонких пластинок льда.

\- Слушаюсь, мисс Всем Девочкам Голова, - смиренно втыкаю сорванный подснежник ей в волосы. Гермиона тут же заливается краской, но смотрит решительно.

\- Как тебе известно, Гарри, это наш последний школьный год...

\- Мне это известно, - отвечаю ей в тон.

\- Не похоже. Ты перестал ходить на половину уроков и слушать учителей на той половине, которую все еще посещаешь. Я понимаю, что у тебя множество забот, но это очень ответственное время, а тебе, кажется, все равно...

\- Мне не все равно!

\- Ты бросил Зелья и Прорицания. Не готовишься к Чарам. На тебя жалуются преподаватели Гербологии, Трансфигурации, Ухода за Магическими Существами, Арифма...

\- Ладно, не надо ему всю программу зачитывать, - прерывает ее Рон. И мне:

– Герми права. Ты, конечно, герой, но Гриффиндору от тебя - одни убытки. Пора о будущем вспомнить! Как ты собираешься стать аврором, не посещая Зелья?

Об этом я как-то не подумал. После занятий клуба Дамблдоровской Армии, квиддичных тренировок, маловразумительного самокопания и мыслей о грядущей стычке с Вольдемортом на учебу времени почти не остается. Я виноват разве? Занят был, а учителя и слова не сказали. Боятся моей тортиловой... тьфу, тротиловой сущности.

А те, кто сказал бы, - с теми я сам не разговариваю.

\- Я предлагаю дополнительные занятия, - щебечет Гермиона. – Подтяну тебя по Арифмантике и Трансфигурации, Рон поможет с Уходом, Невилль – с Гербологией. Зельями займешься со Снейпом. Уверена, если ты попросишь, он не откажется помочь.

Ага, а предложи я Вольдеморту стать под падающий кирпич, он мне еще и спасибо скажет. Потому что и он, и Снейп - такие парни сговорчивые. Мировые мужики. Два испанских сапога – пара.

И оба на мою голову.

Кальмар разочарованно вздыхает, и тонкий лед на поверхности озера с хрустом рассыпается острыми осколками. Я думаю – а не порежется? Он ведь только с виду страшный, а на деле – так, каракатица хлипкая. Тонкокожий.

Зелья я еще с шестого курса бросил. Совершенно не хотелось мозолить Снейпу глаза. Представил себе, как он входит в класс и думает – вот он, эта сволочь, барахтавшаяся задницей кверху в моих самых горьких переживаниях, - даже учебник в библиотеку сдал. Чтоб о стыде своем пореже вспоминать.

Жаль, что намечается одна из тех бесед, где Гермиона говорит, а мы только ушами хлопаем, потому что нервы дороже. Отбиваюсь символически:

\- Да я скорее буду пить ту бурду, что приготовлю у него в лаборатории!

Глаза Гермионы испуганно округляются:

\- Спятил?! Пообещай мне, что никогда...

\- Шутит он, - объясняет Рон. Гермиона возводит очи горе.

\- Гарри, я допускаю, что он прескверно с тобой обошелся, но тебя в его думосбор тоже никто не приглашал. Как поссорились, так и помиритесь. Вам обоим это пойдет на пользу.

Мне – ладно; но о Снейпе-то она откуда знает?

Есть в Гермионе что-то от миссис Уизли. Не зря ведь эту милую даму толпа взрослых мужчин боится, как атомной войны. Как ей удалось? Как меня вообще можно было на такое подбить?

Весна...

И вот плетусь в подземелья, выжатый, как лимон, пот ручьями льет по спине. Вспотел еще на улице, хоть и приморозило. Гермиона это очень умеет - в смысле морального давления. Встал перед дубовой дверью и тихо молюсь, чтобы она на меня рухнула.

Видимо, неэффективно, потому что вместо этого она просто открылась.

**Скриптум**

Кап... Кап... Клепсидра весны – капель - отсчитывает тающие снежинки и уходящие часы каникул. Ежегодно на Пасху преподаватели остаются наедине с семикурсниками – те слишком взбудоражены предстоящими экзаменами, чтобы толково провести отпуск вне школы, - но в этом году я не чувствую обычного раздражения, связанного с испорченным отдыхом. Я даже рад всеобщему ажиотажу.

Ему подвластно все, кроме этих стен. Стихиям нет места в замкнутых пространствах.

Этот год – переломный. Львиная доля моих личных и профессиональных неприятностей покинет Хогвартс с последним звонком в июне. Разумеется, глупо надеяться, что так же легко эта неприятность исчезнет и из прочих аспектов моего существования, но, несмотря на горький опыт множества разочарований, именно эта надежда не покидает меня.

Возможно, оттого, что уже более года я милостиво избавлен судьбой от прямого общения с упомянутой неприятностью. Хотя судьбой ли? До сих пор не уверен, что нашло на меня в тот день, когда проклятого мальчишку угораздило забраться в мой думосбор, но знай я, что свою вину он станет заглаживать непосещением, давно бы расколошматил банку о его бестолковую голову.

Благо, пополнить запасы тараканов в этом замке - не проблема.

Кап... Кап... Позвольте, в подземельях невозможно услышать стук капели. Что же это – вода, стекающая на пол с моих волос? Нет, полотенце, наброшенное на плечи поверх халата, прекрасно впитывает влагу. Это эхо шагов, приглушенных входной дверью.

Час поздний. Распахиваю дверь, прежде чем нежеланный гость постучит.

Надо же. Помяни дьявола.

\- Поттер, ваше появление на этом пороге будет оправдано только массовым отравлением, и то после того, как я смирюсь с той оплошностью, по которой лично вы не пострадали.

Ни стыда, ни испуга.

\- Можно войти? – как ни в чем не бывало спрашивает он, протискиваясь внутрь. – Никто не болен, профессор Снейп. Я здесь, чтобы поговорить с вами.

Капли пота стекают по его вискам, прилепляя пряди волос к по-зимнему бледной коже; между надетой на нем зимней мантией и горящим камином вздымаются клубы пара. Мерлин, где же он так взмок, ведь на улице мороз?

Степенно, с подчеркнутым комфортом устраиваюсь в кресле и лишь затем указываю ему на трехногий табурет у лабораторного стола. Поттер беспрекословно карабкается три фута в воздух, путаясь в набухшей мантии. Так-то. В собственной гостиной расслабишься, а здесь изволь сидеть, будто ты на метле. И метла эта – в вертикальном положении.

Я жду. Он изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не раскинуть в стороны руки, будто клоун, которого в шутку вытолкнули на растянутый под куполом канат.

\- Я... э-э, о том, что произошло полтора года назад. Сэр, - торопливо добавляет он, отчаянно цепляясь ногами за табуретную перекладину. – У меня не было права лезть в ваши воспоминания, и я это понимаю. Но я теперь состою в Ордене Феникса, а значит, нам придется работать вместе, и потом - у меня кое-какие проблемы с учебой, и я думал, вы мне поможете с зельями. Это-все-Гермионапридумаласэр, - выпаливает он на одном дыхании и захлебывается в ожидании приговора.

\- Кто же все-таки думал, Поттер, – вы или мисс Грэйнджер? Надеюсь, вы не слишком разочаруетесь, если я замечу, что вопрос этот – риторический, и ответа не требует.

Он обиженно надувает щеки.

\- Гермиона посоветовала мне прийти к вам. Но заставить меня она бы не смогла.

\- Этого и не требовалось. Подозреваю, она лишь воззвала к вашему чувству долга перед факультетом. Остальное, включая это нелепое извинение, является порождением вашей совести.

\- Нелепое?

Медленно, так медленно - не свались, Поттер, я не в силах буду сдержать смешок, - закидываю ногу на ногу.

\- Вы оправдали себя, но еще не попросили у меня прощения.

Вместо ожидаемого всплеска негодования его лицо расплывается в ухмылке.

\- И правда. Извините, профессор. Теперь вы будете со мной заниматься?

Да что он себе позволяет?!

Навязываться после того, как весьма недвусмысленно обвинял меня в безраздельном повиновении Темному Лорду. Покушении на его ни на что, помимо квиддича, не годную жизнь. Поползновениях на философский камень. Гибели Блэка. После того, как позволил себе немыслимое – вторгнуться в мою жизнь, в годами взлелеянную отчужденность от унижений школьных лет, в тщательно поддерживаемый неприступный имидж. Непростительно! Он совсем обнаглел – в мою память залезать? И нет, чтобы интеллигентным, профессиональным магическим способом, который я отчаялся в него вбить! Выбрал самый недостойный путь, гриффиндорец чертов, - прямой. Мерлин, стыд-то какой... Я его трусы видел?!

Не очень-то и хотелось.

Успокоиться. Взять его за шиворот и вышвырнуть прочь. Даже говорить ничего не надо. И пусть катится плакать к своим дружкам о том, как я...

Как я – что?

По-прежнему уязвим к проделкам людей, последний из которых уже два года как мертв? Он не плакать, а смеяться будет.

Давай, Снейп. Дай ему повод. Тебе не привыкать к насмешкам Поттеров.

\- Что ж. Я согласен возобновить частные уроки, при одном условии.

\- Вы хотите стереть мне память, - он все-таки скатывается с табурета и теперь стоит, стиснув кулаки. – Я не соглашусь. Сэр. Ясное дело, это воспоминание смущает, вот вы от и него избавились. На вашем месте я поступил бы точно так же, но...

\- Как это утешает. На вашем месте я бы запасся несколькими думосборами. Ваши академические успехи настолько плачевны, что одним вам не ограничиться.

\- Ха-ха, - кисло говорит он. – Я говорю – вас оно смущает. Но для меня оно – шанс увидеть отца в моем возрасте.

\- Пусть Люпин делится с вами воспоминаниями. Мои не особенно лестны.

\- Какое это имеет значение? Я хочу знать все!

\- Зачем? Темный Лорд предоставил вам шанс запомнить своего отца с лучшей его стороны, Поттер, – он отнял его до того, как у вас появилась возможность узнать, каким он был на самом деле. Вряд ли вы сохранили бы о нем благоприятное мнение, останься он в живых.

Мальчишка гневно сверкает глазами, его щеки пылают румянцем.

\- Я предпочел бы иметь отца!

\- Несмотря на то, что он был жестоким грубияном, не обремененным принципами этики?

\- Может, вам так казалось, но Сириус и Римус рассказывали мне совсем другое. Кроме того, персональные обиды необъективны и в качестве доказательств не принимаются. Я бы не поверил отцу, скажи он мне, что вы – негодный сальноволосый ублюдок, так почему я должен верить вам?

Не поверил бы? Как же. Неужели его оценки так безнадежны, что Поттер унизился до лести?

Он же тебя пожалел, вдруг понимаю я со страшной, отрезвляющей ясностью. Он же, пакость мелкая, ничего этого в самом деле не хочет, ему просто жаль тебя – с твоими тощими ногами и розовой пузыристой дрянью, которой они тебя напихали, с застиранным бельем и дохлыми мухами, пришпиленными к потолку, с твоим затравленным видом и криками отца в спальне. Он. Тебя. Жалеет.

Ненавижу.

\- Довольно, Поттер. Передайте мои комплименты мисс Грейнджер: ей практически удалось вымуштровать вас в искусстве подхалимства. Придете завтра после ужина. А сейчас убирайтесь.

Сжать виски. Задавить на корню мигрень. Задушить.

**Пост**

Хотел, как лучше – вышло, как обычно.

Я зачем, собственно, туда отправился? Сначала даже не думал, что на порог пустит, а потом... Ну, поорет он, слюной побрызжет, расколотит чего, покойников помянет, а потом покажет своим узловатым пальцем на дверь и – бай-бай, Гарри Поттер, увидимся на выпускном. Потому что, если постараться, можно ведь и желание в Большой Зал наведываться у него отбить. Обедать. И ужинать заодно. Завтракать он и так не ходит.

Ведь нормально же разговаривали... Чего он под конец взъелся?

Идиот. Что я теперь делать буду?

В гостиной шумно трещит огонь; малыши давно спят, и можно развалиться на диване.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, Гарри, что пошел туда, не надеясь, что он согласится?

\- Надеяться не пришлось, а вот опасаться стоило, - прыскает Рон.

\- Я пошел туда, потому что одна знакомая девушка – не будем тыкать пальцем...

\- Ай! Щекотно!

\- ... заставила.

\- А что он делал, когда ты вошел?

\- Привязывал хаффлпаффку-первокурсницу к жертвенному алтарю! Ничего он не делал. Волосы сушил, кажется.

\- После мытья? – недоверчиво спрашивает Рон. – Он же вроде на новогодний бал чистый приходил...

\- Какое лето нынче холодное, - Гермиона смеется, и новенькие сережки в ее ушах игриво пляшут. Я выпутываю одну из тяжелой пряди ее волос.

\- Какая зима нынче теплая, - поправляет Рон. – Он раз в год моется, а не в полгода.

\- Это пол в твоей комнате раз в год моется, - говорю с неожиданной обидой в голосе.

Мне-то что? Странно мыслю. Весна.

\- Первое занятие – завтра. Запомните меня веселым, друзья.

**Скриптум**

\- Северус, мальчик мой, ты уверен, что хочешь этим заняться?

\- Отнюдь. Я решительно убежден, что предпочел бы ловить ветер или продавать надежду в лепрозории.

\- Тогда я не понимаю...

\- И не стоит. Сойдемся на том, что четыре часа в неделю я посвящу Поттеру, а остальное время – вероятно, коррекции памяти.

\- Гарриной?

\- Мерлин всемогущий! Своей!

Его это забавляет. Фыркая в бороду, директор буравит меня жизнерадостным взглядом. Мне вдруг катастрофически необходима сигарета – так, что сводит горло. Что он задумал?

\- Может, не надо так себя мучить? Дорога в аврорат открыта для Гарри независимо от состояния его табеля. Мне кажется – и я ни на чем не настаиваю, - у вас нашлись бы другие поводы для... совместного времяпрепровождения.

У нас?.. О, нет. Нет!

**Пост**

\- По часовой стрелке! Не против! Ваш праздный мозг в состоянии уяснить разницу?

Что толку уяснять разницу, если я не понимаю, какая в этой разнице разница?

\- Поттер, - устало. – Попытайтесь в полнолуние погладить вашего новоиспеченного опекуна против шерсти. У вас появится уникальный шанс воочию убедиться в ощутимости различия.

А, чего слова выбирать. Все равно он мысли читает.

\- Вы хотите сказать, что эта гадость...

\- Аконит реагирует на прикосновения благодаря составляющей, необходимой при усмирении животных инстинктов. Что вы в него для этого добавляли?

\- Э-э... Зверобой?

\- «Сэр.» Ну, наконец-то. Хоть это вы запомнили. Отрадно сознавать, что неделя моего времени не прошла даром. При ваших-то талантах...

Вот гад! И пяти минут продержаться не может!

Как я эту неделю вытерпел? Сам не знаю. Гермиона дважды поила чем-то, сильно смахивающим на капли тети Петунии. Из тех, что извлекались, когда Дадли на пять минут домой опаздывал. Коты миссис Фигг потом за теткой как приклеенные ходили. Я от Криволапуса отбивался. Жуткое пойло.

И не помогает.

Почему мне так плохо, когда он надо мной издевается?

Хорошо, что боггартов мы в клубе ДА прошли давно. Я даже думать боюсь, чтó на меня теперь из шкафа выскочить может.

\- Я бы на вашем месте вспоминал, когда эту, пользуясь вашим жаргоном, гадость нужно снять с огня, если хотите заработать хоть дюжину баллов для своего многострадального факультета, а также уберечь Люпина от Азкабана. А боггарт пусть изображает кого-нибудь другого. Слишком много чести для моей скромной персоны.

Ага. Жаль только, Невилль о твоей скромности не подозревает.

\- Черт вас возьми, Поттер, извольте обращаться ко мне должным образом! Мне плевать, вслух вы говорите или нет!

Да что же это такое, в самом деле?!

\- Профессор, не могли бы вы прекратить копаться в моей голове? Сэр!

\- А вы меня заставьте, - цедит он сквозь зубы. И смотрит в упор, будто дырку прожигает.

Заставить? Да пожалуйста. Как он меня учил? Расслабиться? Ни о чем не думать? Нет проблем!

Так... расслабиться я точно не смогу, пока он на меня пялится. Попробуем не думать. Сейчас он скажет...

\- Попробуйте. Это не должно стоить вам особых усилий, учитывая...

Вон отсюда! Садист!

А ноги у него до сих пор худые. Даже в брюках видать.

\- Профессор Снейп, вы не ушиблись? Я не знаю, как это получилось...

\- Уберите руки, Поттер, - шипит он, поднимаясь и потирая то место, на которое приземлился. Потом спохватывается и резко опускает ладонь. Я прикусываю губу. Забавно будет наблюдать, как он пару дней на краешке стула посидит. И ребят повеселю, а то они в последнее время грустные.

\- Возвращайтесь в четверг, в это же время. Учебник по зельям приносить не трудитесь.

\- Почему? Разве вы уже научили меня всему, что знаете?

Что это? Ухмылка? Не может быть. Аконит воняет так, что перед глазами все плывет.

\- Отнесите эту записку в кабинет директора.

Я в бумажку заглянул по дороге. Она даже сложена не была. Грех не воспользоваться.

«Ваша взяла.» И закорючка, как буква S с острым приступом радикулита.

**Скриптум**

Как это похоже на Альбуса – воспользоваться моим преподавательским азартом для достижения цели, чтобы казалось, что меня не вербовали, не заставляли и даже не просили, а лишь снисходительно кивнули в ответ на добровольное предложение помощи. Как унизительно, пусть эта цель хоть тысячу раз глобальна.

Впрочем, директор по-прежнему является единственным человеком, который меня никогда и ни к чему не принуждал. Все, чего он хочет, я упрямо делаю сам.

\- Я ведь ни словом не упомянул окклюменцию, - оправдывается он, когда, задержавшись после педсовета, я тщусь испепелить его взглядом. Последнее никогда не срабатывает на директоре, но весьма эффектно – хотя и с регулярными интервалами – действует на эту общипанную курицу, которую он держит в качестве фамилиара.

Вольная интерпретация – браво, Снейп. На самом деле директор воображал, что мы с Поттером будем чаевничать в его же стиле, обсуждая таинства полировки метел.

Одно верно: у мальчишки огромный потенциал, который необходимо обуздать. А учитывая, что его, начисто лишенного головы в переносном смысле, только ленивый не рвется оставить без этой головы, но уже буквально, Альбусу удобнее, чтобы его обуздывал некто, близко знакомый и с орлом, и с решкой нашего милого катаклизма.

Но минуло два месяца со времени его первого визита в подземелья, и наставнический пыл мой несколько охладел.

Вначале было даже забавно. Отрешенно смешивая ингредиенты, мальчишка напевал сомнительные вирши вроде «Щелочь едкая – сволочь редкая,» и мне приходилось напоминать себе, что подобное рифмоплетство оскорбительно.

Зелья сменились Легилименцией. Впервые очнувшись на полу моего кабинета, Поттер сунул нос в ковер и пробормотал: «Здравствуй, старый друг, давно не сталкивались лицом к лицу.» Запасы нашатыря в моей аптечке уменьшались, а обмороки стали надоедать. Потом стало еще хуже, ибо воспоминания его оказались несколько... личного характера.

Я бы даже сказал – интимного характера. Не будь я уже знаком с их природой, открыл бы для себя много интересного. А так только в зеркало взглянул - и увидел отражение двадцатилетней давности.

Ничего познавательного я в этом не почерпнул, а зрительное удовольствие к делу отношения не имеет.

Мальчишка свирепел, швырялся плохо контролируемыми заклятиями, набивал синяки, но поставить даже никчемную блокировку не мог. Хотя и хотел, наверное, - кого прельщает мысль о разворошенной памяти?

Или... не хотел? И эта вереница образов – попытка разжечь мой интерес?

Этого еще не хватало. За шестнадцать лет практики я ни разу не оказывался на пути купидоновых стрел, подобного не ожидал и вынужден был признать, что не слишком ясно представляю, как справиться с такой ситуацией.

Чувства Поттера занимают меня едва ли не меньше, чем миссис Норрис – сводки биржевых акций Гринготтса в областях населения троллей. Непонятно только, почему за все это время он ни разу не явился на мои уроки. Разве желание чаще видеть объект привязанности не обязательное условие влюбленности?

**Пост**

Истинную силу своего воображения мы обнаруживаем, только найдя что-то, чего боимся. Лучше бы я этого не знал. Спал бы крепче.

Или вообще хоть как-нибудь.

\- Хочешь, я с ним поговорю? – зевая, спрашивает Римус из вороха углей в камине.

Неудобно беспокоить его ночью. Только рассказать мне больше некому. А Римус... в общем, это он во всем виноват! Нечего селиться там, где в соседях – высокий, стройный маггловский парень, который не спрашивает, откуда я и кто, и целуется так, что из глаз сыплются искры, а живот сводит в тягуче-сладкой истоме. Не застукай нас тогда Римус, дело точно бы горизонтально закончилось.

Это я раньше на него обижался. Теперь думаю - мог бы и пораньше прийти. Целовались мы к тому времени уже долго, и остановиться было ох как трудно.

И нате вам: кино для Снейпа о том, как героя магического мира прижимают к забору, а тот звучно стонет, шаря руками под чужой футболкой. Впору попкорн готовить.

\- Интересно, что ты ему скажешь?..

\- А что говорить? Он ведь не евнух, Гарри. Семантику ему разъяснять не придется.

Нет, не понимает. А объяснить я не могу. Стыдно. И ожидать, что Снейп проболтается какой-нибудь писаке из Пророка, тоже стыдно. Неделя прошла – молчит. Хотя кто его знает. Может, момент ловит. Он меня ненавидит, это точно.

Ребятам я так и не рассказал. Не то чтобы смалодушничал – просто сообразил, что портить отношения с ними не хочу. Так что с признанием повременил. Но начинать с кого-то было необходимо, для практики. Вот и пошел к Хагриду.

Почему к Хагриду? Увидел однажды, как он на детеныша буботюбера смотрит. Такую красоту только мамаша этого самого буботюбера и оценит. И Хагрид, конечно. Он вообще эстет в мире фауны. Непризнанный только. Я его и обрадовал.

Зря, как оказалось. На двуногих понимание Хагрида не распространялось.

Увлеченно разглядывая свои ботинки, Хагрид промычал, что в волшебной фауне подобные аномалии не наблюдаются. Потом забубнил, что ему давно пора стричь своих коров, то есть поливать своих куриц, поклялся молчать, как могила, и сбежал.

Я не обиделся. Но больше никому не говорил.

Вот и Снейп молчит. Даже повежливее стал. Встать помогает, когда я на его ковер хлопаюсь. Иногда.

На майском собрании Ордена выясняется, что путь в аврорат для меня закрыт. Как и любой другой. Включая тот, что ведет из Хогвартса.

\- Римус не сможет присматривать за тобой в одиночку, Гарри, - провозглашает директор. – Некоторое время тебе придется пожить в школе.

Вот и прощай, нетребовательный маггл моей мечты. Поминай, как звали.

\- Но я уже почти год живу в Сомерсете, и ничего!

\- Основываясь на статистических данных, собранных за последние шесть лет, мы прогнозируем очередную атаку Сами-Знаете-Кого на окончание учебного года, - объявляет мистер Уизли.

Просто зло берет.

\- Это закономерно. Вольдеморт всегда вежливо ждет, пока я закончу учебу, чтобы напасть. Может, он и сам учится, потому и занят? В какой-нибудь академии высшего зла?

\- Ага, он там двоечником, - шепчет Рон, чтоб отец не услышал.

\- Он – там, а я - тут. Хоть в этом году мог бы проявить смекалку и угрохать меня до того, как начнутся Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н.ы.

Кто меня за язык тянет? Кошмар. Тонкс роняет блюдце. Миссис Уизли всплескивает руками, и губы ее ползут вниз трагическим полумесяцем. Гермиона и близнецы – сговорились, что ли? – отвешивают мне по подзатыльнику. Даже Дамблдор смотрит с укоризной.

Только у безмолвной черной фигуры, сидящей в углу, мелко подрагивают плечи. В этот раз я даже рад, что он надо мной смеется.

Доигрались. Переобщался.

**Скриптум**

У подножия кресла Мессира расположен специальный пуфик. Сидеть на нем, прихлебывая умело заваренный чай, - редкая честь, и сейчас она отведена мне.

Еще бы. Мои способности вошли в легенду. Даже блистательный Малфой с его выдержкой, отшлифованной поколениями предков-феодалов, приходит в холодную ярость, стоит ему оказаться вблизи Дамблдора; остальные же просто панически боятся директора, словно их все еще могут исключить из школы за les liaisons dangereuses. Поддерживать невозмутимость в обоих лагерях удается только мне, и Мессир ценит это.

А я, похоже, начинаю уставать. Даже коронная шутка Петтигрю «Наведаемся в Министерство, мой Лорд? Вот где собака зарыта!» лишена прежней привлекательности.

Дуя в благоухающую жасмином пиалу, я размышляю о постоянстве разнообразия. Мессир, несомненно, перенял привычку пить чай у Альбуса – сказались их долгие ночные разговоры в те времена, когда Том был префектом, а директор питал надежду направить его интересы в более гуманное русло. И проходят эти чаепития в подозрительно похожей манере. Оба поят, но не кормят. Так легче. Рука дающего не оскудеет, коль скоро в ней лишь емкость с кипятком.

Порой мне кажется, что я наблюдаю не за битвой добра и зла, а за столкновением двух сложных стихий, не поддающихся определению, где каждый ход продиктован тем, не переборщили ли с лимоном в очередной фарфоровой чашке.

Собрание затягивается, и первоначальный комфорт его сменяется куда более мерзкими мероприятиями. К своим покоям я подхожу затемно, и сил хватает лишь отметить потревоженные охранные чары, закурить и упасть в кресло, браня себя за то, что забыл отменить сегодняшнее занятие с бездарным мальчишкой.

Сам, конечно, уйти не догадался. Сидит по-турецки на диване под лампой да книгу читает. Сумрак подземелий обесцветил загорелое лицо и плеснул под глазами черной тенью. Беспокоился, наверное.

\- Осваиваем непокоренные вершины, Поттер, или в томе есть иллюстрации?

Тот нервно хмыкает:

\- Нет, сэр. Картинкам в написанной вами книге место, как пингвину в велоспорте. Я и не знал, что вы учебник издали. Так интересно... четверг, я пришел, как обычно, а потом зачитался и потерял счет времени.

\- То есть, считаете вы скверно.

\- Зато дни недели различаю, - ворчливо отзывается он. – В отличие от вас.

Значит, не беспокоился – просто решил, что я позабыл о нем. В сущности, это и случилось.

\- Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора за наглость. Вас удивляет, мистер Поттер, что вашему несравненному обществу я предпочитаю компанию Темного Лорда?

Мальчишка с грохотом захлопывает книгу.

\- Зная вас, меня это совершенно не удивляет! – выкрикивает он гневно. – За что двадцать баллов? Я весь вечер жду, уже отбой пробил!

\- Да, час действительно поздний, - говорю я, преисполняясь отвращением к прозрачности собственных намеков.

Благодарение Мерлину, он встает.

\- Я так понимаю, урока сегодня не будет?

\- Восхищен вашей сообразительностью.

\- Может, мне вообще больше не приходить?

\- Решили сдаться на милость волн, Поттер?

\- Утонуть, скорее, - бормочет он.

\- Глупости. Вы же гриффиндорец. Утонуть вам не удастся по определению.

Если не уйдет даже после этого, сделаю что-нибудь совсем уж из ряда вон выходящее. Брошу курить, например. От отчаяния.

К несчастью, он принимает мои слова за комплимент и улыбается. Я обреченно сминаю сигарету в пепельнице, всерьез опасаясь за свою психику.

\- А как насчет... Можно, я...

\- Да оставьте эту книгу себе, Мерлина ради. И отправляйтесь спать. Ночь на дворе.

Стоит. Памятник моим мучениям.

\- Вы... дарите мне свою книгу, сэр?

Ровесников ему, что ли, не хватает... Благоговение, светящееся в его глазах, ни в коем случае не может быть предназначено мне.

\- Я ее некоторым образом уже читал, Поттер.

Улыбка становится шире и он, наконец, отступает к двери.

\- Спокойной ночи, профессор.

\- Двадцать баллов Гриффиндору, - еле слышно шепчу я, когда он исчезает, - за своевременное проявление такта.

**Пост**

Определенно, Вольдеморт страшнее, чем я думал. Как Снейпа оприходовал! Мало того, что книгу мне подарил, так еще и храбрым назвал. Или что-то в этом роде. Я не очень понял. Но проф явно не в себе. Однозначно.

Книга потрясающая. Почему по ней не учат? Впрочем, потому и не учат... Я в клубе со старшеклассниками ее пройду. То, в чем Римус меня летом натаскал, они уже усвоили - того и гляди, Непростительные потребуют показать. А я Непростительные не могу. Хочу иногда. Но не могу.

Двадцать баллов! Мантикрабу понятно, чья это вина. После отбоя я один по школе шатаюсь. Гермиона ныла: «Зря мы, что ли, всем факультетом с тобой бились?» А они, к слову, не столько бились, сколько били. Занятия с утра до ночи. Герми, Рон, Невилль - я уже забыл, куда какие учебники таскать надо. Крутился, как белка в мясорубке. Однажды приволок к Неву Чудовищную Книгу Чудовищ, она у него кактус какой-то сжевала. Нет чтоб извиниться, что голову мне заморочили. Еще и обиделся.

Хорошо, не пришлось потерянные баллы отрабатывать. Они в тот же вечер снова появились. Видимо, Гермиона постаралась. Мне и без этого выговоров достаточно.

И Снейп туда же.

Откуда я мог знать, где его носит? Мне Дамблдор дверь открыл и сказал - Снейп в Хогсмид пошел, за ингредиентами. Как же – знаем мы, какие заведения в Хогсмиде по вечерам открыты. Не маленькие. Ну и ладно. Все равно я ученик бездарный. Эта окклюменция мне – как мертвецу пластырь. Неудивительно, что он с уроков стал сбегать.

К Вольдеморту. Лучше бы в бордель шел. Не так обидно.

Экзамены я пережил. Видимо, все-таки выучил что-то. Когда Зелья сдал, Гермиона полчаса у меня на шее висела. Даже у Рона провисела всего двадцать минут. И заявила, что, раз я такой паинька, первый танец на выпускном балу она танцует со мной.

Тут мне и поплохело.

Бал потрясающ. Наряды сногсшибательные, горы угощенья, учителя в уголок сбились и не мешают ребятам сходить с ума в последний день детства. Все лучше некуда. Кому эти танцы нужны? Я еще на четвертом курсе понял, что танцевать не умею. А с девчонками и не хочу.

Только никто меня, видно, спрашивать не будет.

Стою, сущий ягненок на заклании, и смотрю, как строятся Парвати, Лаванда, Демельза, Джинни, впереди – Гермиона, и, как Хогвартс-Экспресс, катят на меня. На всех парах.

Несправедливо это. Стою в углу, никого не трогаю... Кому я мешаю, наблюдая, как Малфой на танцплощадке крутит задницей?

\- Поттер, что вы торчите здесь, как гвоздь на панихиде?

\- Профессор Снейп! Я тут... - прячусь?

\- Мне необходимо обсудить дальнейшее расписание ваших занятий.

\- Э-э... прямо сейчас?

\- Не вообразили ли вы, что сегодняшний день несет для вас некую торжественность? Или завтра вы куда-то собираетесь?

И то правда.

Виновато жму плечами в ответ на недоумевающий взгляд Гермионы и плетусь вдоль танцующих пар за черной спиной. В коридоре Снейп останавливается, плотно прикрыв дверь. Я сажусь на корточки у стены.

\- Вы ожидаете от меня какой-то речи, Поттер?

Смотрю на него, не мигая. Что мы пили на балу? Кажется, у меня галлюцинации начались.

\- Но расписание... вы же сами сказали...

Тут я все понял. И как зальюсь краской, даже уши обожгло.

\- Спасибо, сэр. Вы меня очень выручили.

\- Не стоит благодарности. У вас на лице была написана такая паника, что даже мысли читать не пришлось, - фыркает он. - Что намереваетесь делать?

\- Посижу тут и вернусь назад. Танцы скоро окончатся. А вы?

\- С меня довольно веселья. Есть дела поважнее.

\- Хотите, помогу? - неожиданно для себя предлагаю я. С минуту он разглядывает меня, будто работоспособность оценивает. Потом качает головой.

\- Сам справлюсь. Ступайте же. Я и думать боюсь, что случится, останься мистер Малфой без должного внимания.

Тут я воздухом подавился, а когда откашлялся, его рядом уже не было.

Люблю я своих друзей. Порой мы совершенно одинаково мыслим. Бал еще в разгаре, а мы вырвались во двор, упали на скамейку и так друг в друга вцепились, что пальцы свело.

\- Все... все кончилось... кончилось... – повторяет Рон, как заведенный.

\- Поверить не могу, что мы тебя тут оставляем. Это слишком ужасно, - плачет Гермиона.

\- Мы будем приезжать... Навещать тебя... Каждые выходные!

Конечно, будете. Сначала. А потом...

Мне трудно дышать. Один. Опять – один.

Я так не могу. Надо отвлечься. Рассказываю им, как Снейп мне свою книгу подарил неделю назад. Гермионе это нравится.

\- Я рада, что вы нашли общий язык, - назидательно говорит она. – Будет кому за тобой присматривать, когда мы далеко.

\- Делать ему больше нечего!

\- Может, и есть, только твоя безопасность сейчас важнее всего. А учитывая твою тенденцию отправляться на поиски приключений... В общем, я согласна: за тобой глаз да глаз нужен.

\- Два глаза, - подводит итог Рон. – Снейп - идеальный кандидат. Все, что нужно, у него уже есть.

\- Вы не понимаете. Я за это лето ничего не добился. Кому охота учить болвана, не поддающегося обучению?

\- Гарри, что ты говоришь? Талантливый учитель - всегда хороший ученик, а ведь ты столькому учишь всех нас! Уверена, у тебя все получится. Я так тобой горжусь!

И чего девчонки так реветь любят? Ладно – другие, но Гермиона-то лучше остальных. Преимущественно тем, что общается с нами на равных. А попадешь под такой водопад – сразу вспомнишь, почему с самого начала предпочел парней.

Не помню, чтобы со времен казни Клювокрыла она хоть раз плакала. Если судить по поведению Чоу, только и думавшей, что о Седрике...

Гермиона влюбилась. Судя по всему, в меня.

**Скриптум**

Что-то не так.

Нет, в смысле бессмысленности занятий окклюменцией перемен мало. Изменился сам Поттер, и далеко не в лучшую сторону.

Мысли его по-прежнему отданы на растерзание и захудалому легилименту, но теперь они беспорядочны и подавлены, а порой пропитаны отчаянием. Делать замечания, использовать новые методы, изменять распорядок занятий и просто кричать на него бесполезно. Что-то гложет Поттера изнутри, превращая заносчивого, озорного юношу в замкнутое, нелюдимое существо, лишенное желаний и интересов.

Будь на его месте другой семнадцатилетний подросток, я бы сделал вывод, что проблемы его – сугубо личные, а значит, никому, кроме него самого, не интересны. Но поведение Поттера так же важно держать под контролем, как и его мысли и всплески магической энергии. Слишком многое зависит от его участия в войне; слишком многие ожидают от него действий, чтобы позволить мальчишке поддаться апатии.

\- Так нельзя, Поттер, - стараюсь говорить мягко, хотя собственная беспомощность невыносимо раздражает. – Вы излишне буквально восприняли приказ директора не покидать школу и не вылезаете из подземелий. Солнце и свежий воздух вам необходимы. Вы скоро станете прозрачнее Почти Безмозглого Ника!

Он с трудом принимает сидячее положение на диване, куда был уложен четверть часа назад (обморок оказался особенно глубоким), и трет виски со слабой улыбкой. И на том спасибо.

\- Извините, профессор. Я сейчас уйду. Только посижу немного.

\- Никто вас не гонит. Когда вы в последний раз ели? Когда выходили на улицу?

\- Я завтракал. И был у озера. Но там кальмар... он, кажется, пытается меня напугать, а я не боюсь больше... ничего не боюсь. Не хочется его разочаровывать.

Идиот. Ничего он не боится! Руки чешутся от желания дать ему оплеуху.

\- Думаю, директор не откажется пригласить ваших друзей провести некоторое время в школе. Если они не против...

\- Нет! – вскрикивает он вновь обретшим силу голосом. – То есть нет, спасибо, сэр. Я еще не успел по ним соскучиться.

\- Как угодно. Я лишь пытаюсь найти причину оцепенения, овладевшего вами. Уровень вашей сопротивляемости резко снизился. Так дальше продолжаться не может.

Поттер, пошатываясь, встает на ноги.

\- Ясно. Что теперь? – сухо спрашивает он. – Зелья мы уже прошли. Окклюменцию, как я понял, тоже. Будете обучать меня вышиванию крестиком?

\- Планируете заколоть своих врагов иголкой? Не глупите, Поттер. Вы прекрасно знаете, зачем приходите сюда. А сейчас надевайте мантию. Мы отправляемся в Хогсмид.

**Пост**

Так я и поверил. На всякий случай быстренько одеваюсь. Еще передумает.

\- Мне нельзя уходить из школы. Что это вы делаете?

\- «Сэр», - автоматически поправляет он. – Нарываюсь на выговор. Не беспокойтесь, Поттер, в семьях детей моего факультета летом приняты поездки за границу. Вряд ли вы встретите знакомых. А встретите – им же хуже. Это ведь ваша специальность – доставлять окружающим неприятности?

Точно. И Гермиона – последняя в длинном списке пострадавших. Какая же я сволочь! Надо сказать Снейпу, что мы с ней поссорились. А то и правда пригласит. Так лучше. Пусть я буду сволочью, но на расстоянии. С глаз долой – из сердца вон.

\- Что за каша у вас в голове, - с отвращением говорит Снейп, завязывая галстук.

Подслушивает.

\- Отнюдь. До меня доносятся обрывки ваших мыслей, когда вы думаете так громко.

Ничего не громко! Просто у меня в ушах шумит. И каша с завтрака давно уже переварилась. В желудке, не в голове.

Иду за ним до опушки Леса, то и дело отставая. Снейп ждет, не оборачиваясь. Серые, вязкие облака застилают небо. Пахнет грозой, в воздухе искрятся цветные разряды, и трудно дышать.

\- Держитесь крепче. Я аппарирую нас обоих.

Как хорошо привалиться к кому-то теплому и твердому! Снейпова небывалая уверенность в себе замечательно придает сил. На секунду я снова в марте, на поляне с первоцветами, невесом и беззаботен. А потом мы ныряем в Хогсмидскую толпу, и мягко светят фонари, и ухают совы, и проливной дождь хлещет мне за шиворот... Мне холодно и мокро, мантия липнет к спине, и в ботинках хлюпает.

Я трясусь и хочу прильнуть ближе, но Снейп уже толкает меня прочь, смотря исподлобья с притворным гневом. Так по вечерам после рюмки коньяка иногда смотрит Римус, соображая, не сболтнул ли он что-то, не годящееся для нежных ушей юных отроков. А потом смеется, пряча лицо на груди своего любовника, пока юный отрок пялится на него с восхищением и завистью.

Снейп не смеется.

\- Очки снимите, - шипит он вдруг, не глядя на меня. – Капюшон, - и уже совсем иначе, приветливо: - Алекто! Какая приятная встреча!

Это имя мне знакомо. Без особого успеха пытаюсь выполнить оба его приказа одновременно. Пальцы не гнутся, роняя очки в недра капюшона. Натягиваю плотную ткань на свой проклятый лоб; острая дужка больно колет затылок. Женщина останавливается, поправляя испорченную дождем шляпку, сильно смахивающую на ту, в которую Невилль наряжает своего боггарта. Но Снейп целует ей руку с таким видом, будто эта мумия – первая красавица мира.

А «мумия» – это ей еще комплимент. Большой.

\- У брата деловая встреча, - она кивает на первый в переулке боковой аллеи дом. Как будто кто-то интересовался. – Я, так сказать, слежу, чтобы его не беспокоили.

Ага, встреча у него – в подвале заколоченной развалюхи, где окна карточными тузами разрисованы. Снейп понимающе кивает. И улыбается. Я думал, он не умеет.

\- Не знала, что ты будешь в числе присутствующих, Север.

\- Не имею чести. Мы всего лишь проходили мимо.

\- Мы? Ах, в темноте я не разглядела... Надо же, мальчонка! Ну, Север, шалу-yн! Амикус должен мне двадцать галлеонов.

Не краснеть! Не смей краснеть, Поттер! Ты мужчина или «мальчонка»?!

\- Кто он – неужели оставшийся на лето ученик?

Снейп абсолютно спокойно пожимает плечами.

\- Разве мне позволено так рисковать местом? Не я один заинтересован в том, чтобы сохранить его.

\- Конечно. Я сказала, не подумав. Значит, представитель древнейшей профессии?

\- Все мы смертны, - вздыхает Снейп. – И зов бренных желаний не чужд нам.

Мумия поднимает голову, изучая часы на башне почтовой совятни. Мне открывается вид на ее дрябловатую шею.

\- А ведь Амикус скоро освободится, - сообщает она. – Подожди немного, Север. Мы составим тебе компанию.

Перспектива. Пока я пытаюсь понять, что именно она имеет в виду, путаясь в мыслях о том, как Снейп терпит эту дурацкую кличку, проф ведет себя совсем по-дилетантски – топчется на месте и молчит.

Почему он молчит?

И вдруг, как снег на голову, я чувствую: опасность. Не туманная, предсказанная очкастой дурой в пестрой шали, а реальная - из тех, что убивает быстро. И первый на ее пути - Снейп.

Я не хочу, чтобы он умер из-за меня.

Начинаю тихонько отталкивать его в сторону. Затирать, вылезать на передний план. Снейп, вероятно, считает, что я ловок, как слон на помидорной грядке, потому что цепкие пальцы хватают меня за плечо и основательно встряхивают.

\- Извини, Алекто, - говорит он ровно. - Нынешняя молодежь и представления не имеет о таких понятиях, как простая учтивость.

Ах, так? Конечно, меня легко выставить невежей. Ладно, я тоже не вчера родился. Машу рукой, будто от нетерпения, и ною капризно:

\- Сколько можно ждать, Север? Здесь холодно, а мне, между прочим, за всю ночь заплачено.

Несмотря на угрозу, начинаю жалеть, что Рона с Герми нет рядом. Такого изумления, какое сейчас на лице у Снейпа нарисовалось, они уже никогда не увидят.

Пальцы перебираются с моего плеча на шиворот. И впиваются так, что я едва не взвываю от боли.

\- Признаться, я и сам несколько нетерпелив, - тихо произносит Снейп. – Прощай, Алекто. Мое почтение брату.

И быстро идет вперед, таща меня за загривок, как провинившегося котенка.

В темной прихожей «Трех Метел» Снейп отшвыривает меня к ближайшей стене. Я стукаюсь затылком, и многострадальные очки в капюшоне жалобно трещат. Хочу вытащить их, но получается только прикрыть голову руками. Снейп нависает сверху с разъяренным лицом. Я слышу, какое у него хриплое, рваное дыханье.

Пропал. Убьет. Что я такого сделал?

\- Полагаю, мистер Поттер, я должен принести вам свои извинения.

Стоп. Сегодня-то я точно ничего не пил.

\- Э-э... Что?

\- Я не имел права оскорблять вас, но иного выхода не видел. А вот подыгрывать мне не стоило. Алекто могла узнать вас, изъявив желание рассмотреть поближе.

Об этом я не подумал. Руки наливаются тяжестью и виснут, как якорные цепи.

\- Ну, ну. Успокойтесь. Сюда они не войдут, - он высушивает мне мантию заклинанием.

\- Я испугался за вас, - говорю честно.

Снейп открывает было рот, но лишь насмешливо фыркает, и мне становится немножечко легче.

\- Кажется, недавно вы говорили, что ничего не боитесь, - отвечает он после недолгой паузы. – Рад, что признали свою ошибку. Апогей глупости – ничего не бояться, Поттер. И если в вас есть хоть капля ума, перед тем, как все закончится, вы испугаетесь еще не раз.

**Скриптум**

Скудное освещение полупустого трактира, деловито снующие официанты и легкий запах алкоголя в воздухе отвлекают от трех весьма злободневных деталей. Первая – собственную мантию тоже желательно высушить. Вторая – я достаточно давно знаком с Амикусом Кэрроу, чтобы знать наверняка, что он чересчур скуп для участия в карточных играх; и третья...

Я испугался за вас.

Неожиданно я осознаю, что именно в поведении Поттера – нет, в моем собственном - беспокоит меня более всего. Я привык к нему. Привык смирять неприязнь и гордыню ради невысказанных просьб Альбуса. Привык к внимательным взглядам мальчишки, к словесным баталиям, которые мы устраиваем, когда на тренировки больше нет сил, к этой его болезни, именуемой привязанностью к человеку, способному даже зубную фею разочаровать во всемогущей силе фторида.

Привык позволять ему... относиться к себе определенным образом.

\- Садитесь, Поттер. В силу сложившихся обстоятельств я, так и быть, куплю вам сливочного пива. Или мороженого – что в вашем возрасте предпочтительней?

Перед моими глазами тотчас предстает согнувшийся в приступе беззвучного смеха мальчишка.

\- Что вас так позабавило?

\- Ох... Подождите, - он выставляет вперед указательный палец, - я не могу... Мороженого! – и, вздрагивая от хохота, хлопает себя по карманам, сразу мрачнея. – Черт! Профессор, я, кажется, забыл в школе бумажник. Не купите ли вы мне выпить?

Медленно располагаюсь за круглым столиком, обдумывая его слова. Поттеру вот-вот исполнится восемнадцать. В его просьбе нет ничего предосудительного.

В том-то и загвоздка.

\- Смею надеяться, что я обладаю достаточным количеством здравого смысла, чтобы воздержаться от спаивания школьников, даже если учебный год завершился.

\- Я больше не школьник, - напоминает он.

\- Живете вы в школе. Положение, сами понимаете, обязывает.

\- Ладно, - легко соглашается Поттер. – Подождите минутку. Я сейчас.

Беспокойно слежу, как он пробирается к стойке и тихо беседует с хозяйкой. Та кивает, выставляя на прилавок темные бутыли и стаканы. Балансируя добычей, Поттер возвращается за столик.

\- Открыл себе счет, - сообщает ликующе. – Мадам Розмерта полагает, что с моей репутацией даже в швейцарском банке не откажут. Так что вот – выбрал самые пыльные. Правильно?

С такой логикой спорить невозможно, и я принимаю стакан, полный жидкого янтаря.

\- Плохо, что вам пришлось себя скомпрометировать, - отхлебывая и смешно морщась, говорит Поттер. – Эта му... Алекто теперь растрезвонит все, что вы ей наговорили.

\- Что – все? Мы едва обменялись парой слов. Секрет разговора в сносном эпиграфе, хорошем эпилоге, а также в том, чтобы расположить их как можно ближе друг к другу.

\- Но она же наговорит про вас всякого вранья!

\- Вы имеете в виду то, что я коротаю вечера в платном обществе? Нет? Значит, то, что единственные участники этого общества – мужчины?

\- Ну... – он смущенно тянется за бутылкой. Я подставляю свой стакан.

\- Спешу вас успокоить, Поттер. Исключая чрезвычайные обстоятельства, я всегда стремлюсь говорить правду – хотя бы потому, что впоследствии ее легче всего вспомнить. Или - в случае допроса с... пристрастием - единственно возможно подтвердить.

Смакуя следующую порцию коньяка, я с интересом обозреваю работу нетренированного мозга. Намек на Веритасерум Поттер улавливает сразу; остальное приходит во вспышке озарения, настолько яркой, что я чувствую необходимость на миг зажмуриться.

\- Вы... – выдыхает он, блестя глазами от волнения. – Вы тоже...

\- Я тоже. Пейте, Поттер. Пейте.

\- А говорили, не собираетесь меня спаивать, - замечает он хитро.

\- Завтра вы об этом не вспомните, - отвечаю ему в тон.

Двумя часами и второй бутылкой позже беседа неумолимо подходит к концу по той простой причине, что ни один из нас не способен адекватно ее поддерживать. Густые тени на полу тонут в вечернем сумраке; хозяйка то и дело проплывает мимо, намекая, что близится время закрытия. Впрочем, плывет не только она. Голодный и оттого основательно захмелевший Поттер делает попытку слезть со стула и чудом не валится на пол.

\- Блестящая демонстрация истинно квиддичной ловкости, - говорю я. – Сегодня я с особой гордостью называю вас спасителем мира.

Раскрасневшееся лицо мальчишки моментально темнеет.

\- Что вы об этом знаете? – невнятно выкрикивает он. – Ничего вы знаете! Ничего вы ни... не... чего!

\- Некоторое представление у меня все же имеется.

\- Неужели? Вы хотя бы подготовлены; вы свой тренинг прошли. А я? Заведомый труп!

Поднимаюсь, достигая новых высот в противоборстве с гравитацией.

\- Если вы говорите о договоренности с директором, я мало чем могу быть полезен...

\- Какая договоренность? Я так не договаривался! Он ничего мне не рассказывает! Даже в тот вечер, когда вы опоздали на урок, он сказал, что вы ходите по магазинам в Хогсмиде!

\- Есть вещи, о которых вам еще рано иметь представление.

\- Зато умереть мне не рано, - горько возражает Поттер.

\- Что за чушь вы несете. Умирать рано всем.

Похоже, ярость его недолга. Мальчишка рассеянно кивает и, опираясь на предложенную руку, выбирается на воздух. После дождя свежо; я вдыхаю запах мокрой листвы, шелестящей на порывистом, бодрящем ветру. Ночная улица пустынна, тут и там мигают неверным светом расписные витрины магазинов. Какое-то время мы просто бредем, сосредоточась лишь на том, чтобы не оступиться на влажном асфальте.

\- Совсем это не чушь, - хмуро заявляет Поттер. – То есть, может, и чушь, но в самом деле, как мне стать спасителем мира, когда я и в своей-то жизни разобраться не могу?

\- Поттер, если в вашем жалком существовании есть хоть капля загадочности, я готов признать, что вы – неподражаемый мастер конспирации.

Мальчишка фыркает, пиная мирно дремлющую неподалеку зачарованную урну. Урна издает оскорбленный вой и пытается пнуть его в ответ. Нетвердой рукой выхватив палочку, я предотвращаю нападение, впрочем, оставшееся незамеченным.

\- Есть один человек, - сообщает несостоявшаяся жертва. – Который ко мне неравнодушен. А я... не могу ответить им тем же. Вот вам и вся загадочность.

Доля минуты, разлившаяся морозной вечностью, проходит, прежде чем я вновь овладеваю собой – насколько нетрезвый человек вообще может владеть собственной мыслью - и, резко дернув Поттера за руку, аппарирую к защитному барьеру Хогвартса, думая только об одном: практически все свободное время мальчишка проводит со мной. О ком еще ему говорить?

Вот она, плата за привыкание. Ты думал, что небезразличен этому непостоянному, ветреному юноше? Ты позволял ему находиться рядом, оправдывая его внимание интересом? Ты решил, что можешь вызывать в нем какие-то чувства, помимо застарелой ненависти и обычного ребяческого любопытства?

Оказывается, двенадцать лет Азкабана не лишили покойного Блэка проницательности. Как это он сказал однажды: ты пустил в ход свой острый ум и, по обыкновению, пришел к неверному выводу. Сегодня я с ним согласен.

\- Ознакомьтесь со значением слова, прежде чем использовать его в предложении, - рявкаю я, и мальчишка вздрагивает от неожиданности. – В чем, по-вашему, проявляется это... неравнодушие?

\- Ну... меня пилят постоянно. Об учебе моей заботятся. Пилят, заботятся. Пилят-заботятся. Я благодарен, честно. Только иногда хочется сбежать на край света. А мне, может, совсем другой человек нравится, - добавляет он в пьяной несдержанности.

Остаток пути я совершаю молча, погруженный в размышления. Вывод прост: ты глупец, Снейп. Жалкий, возомнивший невесть что, старый, отвратительный глупец. Это тебе, а не ему, стоит исчезнуть с лица земли, погрязнуть в пучине собственного стыда, захлебнуться в нем, пока растущее внутри тебя негодование не лишило мира его спасителя раньше срока.

В этом, похоже, незримые силы бытия со мной солидарны, ибо на школьном дворе Поттер цепляется носком кроссовка за выступающий булыжник, летит навзничь и застывает, приложившись головой о мостовую.

Я замираю, чувствуя, как что-то холодное и липкое, смутно напоминающее безысходный страх, поднимается из желудка. Разумеется, я и раньше представлял себе смерть мальчишки – даже ожидал ее, когда не случалось участвовать в операциях по его спасению, но никогда не думал, что это может произойти вот так по-мирски, нелепо, быстро... на моих глазах, а я буду стоять, прикованный к месту леденящим ужасом. Усмиряя подступающую к горлу тошноту и говоря себе: не ты ли только что желал ему смерти?

Встряхиваю головой, отгоняя испуг, и, сделав несколько шагов вперед, переворачиваю мальчика на спину. Тот возится, не открывая глаз, охает, прижимая пальцы к свежей царапине на лбу, и я позволяю своему лицу на миг осветиться неприкрытым облегчением.

Вздыхая, помогаю Поттеру подняться и критически осматриваю измазанную мантию.

\- Иногда я не в силах решить, что у вас больше заплетается – язык или ноги.

Он смотрит на меня так изумленно, будто видит впервые.

\- Профессор Снейп! Кажется, я ик... икру потянул. Больно.

\- Я, как всегда, был прав, отказав вам в покупке спиртного, мистер Поттер.

\- Да уж, вы проявили неслыханную прозорливость, - огрызается он. - Что теперь - орден Мерлина вам дать? Или поменять местами с этой шваброй Трелони!

Я чувствую зарождающийся гнев и призываю на помощь все свое самообладание, чтобы отказаться от желания схватить мальчишку за плечи и вытряхнуть хмель из глупой головы.

\- Боюсь, выдавая свой чай за зелья, она в таком случае изведет половину школы. Ну вот, вы невредимы, - докладываю ровно, взмахом палочки уничтожая тонкий ручеек крови, змеящийся по его переносице. - Я уж приготовился составлять вам прощальную речь. Признайтесь, вам просто нравится доводить меня до белого каления.

Поттер трет лоб, водя по шраму кончиками пальцев, потом неловко поднимается.

\- Нельзя довести человека до состояния, в котором он изначально находится. Сэр.

\- Объяснитесь.

\- Ну, вас ведь донимает неуклюжесть других, правильно? Когда вы сами такой ловкий и собранный...

\- Что за чушь, Поттер! Вы хоть понимаете, что говорите?

\- А вы понимаете, каково мне постоянно глупить перед вами? – вдруг орет он, брызжа слюной. - Думаете, мне нравится быть неловким? Понимать, что даю ему шансы на победу? Да я всякий раз, когда споткнусь, слышу его смех за спиной!

Я теряюсь. Никогда раньше не думал, что мальчишка может серьезно работать над самоусовершенствованием и болезненно воспринимать промахи. Если так пойдет и дальше, он сам себя сживет со свету и сэкономит Вольдеморту уйму времени и усилий.

От этой темы срочно надо уходить.

\- Что вы несете, Поттер, - повторяю уже в который раз за вечер.

Он прислоняется к стене замка, запустив обе руки в волосы.

\- В одном Трелони была права, - стонет он. - Надо лишь здорово схлопотать по лбу, и внутреннее зрение появляется, как миленькое. Сейчас я, например, предсказываю себе поход по лестницам, одна другой круче, а там и мучительная смерть не за горами...

Стоит, пожалуй, позволить ему хромать к себе в комнату. Вздыхаю, ощущая на языке винные пары и списывая на них свои следующие слова:

\- С вами не соскучишься. Пойдемте в подземелья, и можете смело предсказать мне ранний уход на пенсию.

**Пост**

Пока я спал, кто-то собрал все подушки и одеяла Хогвартса и напялил их мне на голову. Я ничего не вижу, не слышу, а рот забит несвежими комьями ваты. И отчаянно хочется пить.

Да, еще икра болит почему-то.

Первые четыре попытки встать ни к чему не приводят. Комната кружит волчком, лишая возможности выяснить, где я нахожусь. Когда она все-таки тормозит, я в шоке пялюсь на темно-зеленый полог с вышитой серебром змеей. Снейп. Комната Снейпа. Постель Снейпа.

Что я здесь делаю? Как я тут оказался? Почему я... один?

Вряд ли Снейп пытался задушить меня подушкой, предварительно соорудив кляп из тухлой ваты. Впрочем, эта теория повероятнее той, где мы с ним... Нет. Кроме ноги и головы, ничего не болит. А болело бы. Я точно знаю. Читал.

Вчера мы втихаря смылись в Хогсмид, встретили мумию, выпили, а потом...

Не помню. Ничего не помню. Где же Снейп?

Хромаю к двери, но открыть не успеваю – голоса снаружи обрушиваются как гром среди ясного неба, и я, морщась от боли, сползаю на пол.

\- Если ты, грязный сальноволосый ублюдок, еще раз приблизишься к нему...

Здравствуй, Римус. Нельзя ли потише? У меня сейчас голова расколется.

\- Альбус гарантировал Гарри полную безопасность, но он слишком снисходителен к твоей лживой, двуличной натуре! Что они тебе предложили? Возможность поучаствовать в убийстве мальчика? Я по твоей роже вижу, как ты его ненавидишь!

\- Заткнись, Люпин. Во время похмелья я за свои поступки не отвечаю.

\- Ты мерзкий, безобразный пьяница! Кому вообще взбрело в голову доверить тебе Гарри?

\- Убирайся из моих покоев, ликантроп вшивый.

\- Я скорее перегрызу тебе горло, вероломный предатель, чем оставлю его здесь!

\- Не видеть тебя, шакал беспородный, пусть даже ценой собственной жизни - вот лучшая награда за то, что я выволок Поттера из лап Пожирателей!

\- В которые он угодил бы по твоей вине! Тебя мало убить; тебя надо оставить в живых при режиме Вольдеморта!

\- Если ты, койот, не уймешься и не уберешь свои ветхие мощи на безопасное расстояние, пусть хоть весь Орден встанет на твою защиту...

Из-за меня. Это из-за меня двое взрослых, умных людей готовы разорвать друг друга в клочья. Я больше не чувствую боли. Мне вдруг становится жарко и весело, и горячие волны одна за другой пробегают по телу, а колени сами разъезжаются в стороны. И кажется, что не учитель и опекун, а двое влюбленных, бешено ревнующих меня мужчин спорят сейчас в соседней комнате, и наградой за выигрыш в споре будет...

Господи, как хорошо... Ничего с ними не будет... никто никого не убьет... они просто любят меня... просто любят... меня никто... никогда не любил... так... вот так... а-ах!

В голове царит полнейший, почти по-весеннему радостный хаос. Я медленно прихожу в себя, пытаюсь отдышаться, когда в соседней комнате раздается смех.

Снейп смеется. Надо мной. Он же мысли читает, а я за это время так ничему и не научился.

\- Выходите, Поттер, если можете, - велит он, и голос звучит презрительно.

Я и забыл, как он может звучать, его голос. За последнее время я привык к его насмешкам и разучился воспринимать их в штыки. Перестал видеть во всем оскорбление. Запамятовал, что он меня не выносит.

Видно, зря.

Завернувшись в мантию, ковыляю наружу. При виде моих пылающих щек лицо Римуса искажается взбешенной гримасой.

\- Вот, ногу подвернул, - говорю, прежде чем на Снейпа посыплются новые оскорбления. - Ты иди, Римус, ладно? Я только палочку найду.

Тот исчезает так поспешно, будто ему в газовой камере комфортнее, чем в одной комнате со Снейпом. Я глупо торчу посреди гостиной; мокрые брюки липнут к паху. Надо извиниться.

\- Не смею задерживать, - холодно произносит Снейп. И поворачивается спиной.

\- Профессор...

\- Что еще, Поттер? Вам мало, что сегодняшнюю ночь я провел в кресле? Мало вчерашнего казуса? Можете идти. Ваш опекун охотно разъяснит, где гриффиндорскому герою надлежит проводить свои дни.

\- Казуса? Какого казуса?

\- Хогсмид. Алекто Кэрроу. Непроходимый тупица, - цедит он ядовито. – Наши занятия, полагаю, на этом закончены. Всего наилучшего.

\- Но... – о Непростительных я с ним так и не поговорил. Раньше стыдно было, а теперь, кажется, поздно, – я не хочу прекращать уроки! Я знаю, что был плохим учеником, но я буду стараться, сэр, я исправлюсь...

\- Нет. Все, что было в моих силах, я вам уже дал. А теперь прощайте. Советую впредь держать свой пьяный язык за зубами.

Вырвалось, наверное. Не злись он так, ни за что не признался бы, в чем дело.

\- Профессор Снейп, я нагрубил вам, да? Что я говорил? Я не помню, скажите мне! Скажите!

\- Уходите, Поттер. Вы слишком шумны. Стихиям нет места в замкнутых пространствах.

\- Какой вы упрямый! Не могу же я извиниться за то, чего не помню!

\- Я нуждаюсь не в извинениях, а в покое, а вы орете, как незрелая мандрагора. Убирайтесь!

\- Ну, простите меня!

\- Вон! – вопит он совершенно невообразимым, неснейповским криком и – вот черт! – тянется к банке с каким-то дерьмом внутри.

Опять тараканы, наверное. Оригинал. Впрочем, выяснять содержимое я не остался.

В коридоре со всего маху налетел на Рона и Гермиону. На Гермионе юбка – одно название. На кофточку ткани чуть больше ушло. Розовой. За что мне все это?

\- Как живешь, Гарри? Наконец-то выходные, Гарри! Мы скучали, Гарри! Почему на тебе лица нет? Почему ты застегнут наглухо, ведь на дворе лето?!

Ага. Объяснишь им...

\- Пойдемте к озеру, а? – прошу, когда они меня отпускают. – Не могу больше тут находиться.

У озера падаю и упираюсь лбом в землю. Кальмару тоже не угодил. Подплывает к самому берегу и безо всякого повода окатывает водой. Та еще зараза.

Послезавтра у меня день рождения. Много лет я провожу его в одиночестве; так будет и на этот раз. Даже на общество Снейпа теперь не приходится рассчитывать. Что ж я такого ляпнул вчера?

Может, заставить Дамблдора прочесть ему очередную лекцию на тему «Как важно научить Поттера хоть десять минут выстоять в битве с Вольдемортом»? Нет. Больше не купится.

Домой к Римусу меня не отпустят. Раньше не пускали, а теперь, когда я без ментора остался, тем более. Я же дикий. Неуравновешенный. Псих. Значит, так и будем сидеть в пустой школе: он в подземелье, а я в башне, как кроты в своих норах, и при встречах он станет воротить горбатый нос и желчно кривиться, как это бывало раньше. А я не хочу, как раньше.

Так, как сейчас, тоже не хочу, но стоит подумать, что по-другому уже не будет, что эти пять месяцев можно смело вычеркивать из памяти... такая тоска охватывает, будто все плохое, что когда-либо случалось в моей жизни, произошло одновременно и давит на плечи нестерпимой тяжестью. Ведь тысячу раз плевал я на Амбридж и Филча, на глупости Скитер и издевки Министерства. Но отчего мне так плохо, когда Снейп на меня злится?

\- Гарри, ты меня совершенно не слушаешь.

Над озером рыдает чайка. Лети отсюда, глупая, а то я тоже сейчас заплáчу.

\- Почему ты так решила?

\- Потому, что когда я спросила у тебя, как ты провел эту неделю, ты ответил: «В подземелье», а когда я поинтересовалась, в чем смысл жизни, ты сказал что-то вроде «тысяча». А это неверно; верный ответ – сорок два!

Что-то медленно вскипает у меня в груди, и вряд ли это вчерашний коньяк.

\- Ты красивая, - говорю вкрадчиво. – Хватит загадок, ладно? Я слишком много пил вчера, чтобы адекватно их воспринимать.

\- Вечная проблема пьянства, - смеется Рон. – Стыдно за вчерашнее, но не помнишь, перед кем.

\- Почти. Я вот не помню, за что. А у Снейпа ведь не выпытаешь...

Две пары глаз смотрят на меня с удивлением. Приходится рассказывать. С самого начала. Мастерски обходя любовника Римуса, признание Снейпа и собственные жалкие колебания.

На эпизоде с выпускным и танцами Гермиона начинает истошно хихикать.

\- Книжку вспомнила, - объясняет она, когда я хмурю брови. - Одна девушка могла выбирать между двумя мужчинами: один отогнал от нее шайку разбойников, другой спас ее репутацию на балу. Логически выбирается первый, нет? Так вот, эта Гарриэт предпочла второго.

Гарриэт? Она надо мной издевается?

\- Просто теперь ты воспринимаешь его иначе, Гарри, вот и реагируешь по-другому, - охотно вещает моя подруга. – Кажется, ты стал уважать Снейпа, а это способствует желанию находиться с ним в хороших отношениях.

\- Нет у нас никаких отношений, - бурчу я, понимая, что снова не вовремя влез в монолог. А ведь она права. Как ни глянь, Снейп – молодец. Кто еще в Ордене время от времени добровольно навещает Вольдеморта? В зельях он понимает, как никто: превращения Римуса теперь проходят безболезненно только благодаря сваренному им лекарству. А какой учебник сваял! Половина заклинаний в нем самим автором изобретена.

Что-то меня развезло. Нет чтобы на друзей внимания обратить. Обращаю. Сидят на разных краешках скамейки, кислые, как крыжовник, и такие же колючие на вид.

\- У вас-то что стряслось? – спрашиваю ошалело. – Почему позволили мне час распинаться, а сами друг на друга не смотрите?

Рон встает, бросая на Гермиону короткий взгляд. Гермиона тянет юбку вниз так, будто та резиновая. Только все равно ей до колен - как моим знаниям до Снейповых.

\- Ничего у нас не стряслось. Пойду, узнаю, что на ужин, - друг жмет мне руку и уходит. Уходит! Мне хочется вцепиться в него и непринужденно занять беседой на тему, которая, если повезет, не будет исчерпана до конца выходных. Не могу я с Гермионой один оставаться! У нее же на лице написано, в какие дебри этот ее монолог ведет...

Но Рон уходит. Я вижу, как в воротах он сталкивается с высокой черной фигурой. Потом исчезает внутри школы, а черный человек стоит, глядя на нас.

\- Гарри, нам надо поговорить.

Интересно, можно с такого расстояния мысли прочесть? Наверное - если я, как он выражается, громко думаю. А мои мысли орут с перепугу, как резаные.

\- Ты меня слышишь?

\- Слышу. Гермиона, я... я немного расстроен сейчас. Может, отложим разговор до следующих выходных? – или лет так на пять, пока я храбрости не наберусь.

\- Я тоже, если соизволишь заметить, не в лучшем настроении! Но где уж мне тягаться со Снейпом – он у тебя теперь по важности на первом месте!

Черная фигура медленно приближается.

\- Герми, - говорю, вскакивая на ноги, - сейчас и правда не время. Я не могу, понимаешь?

\- Ну уж прости, если мне в кои-то веки понадобился мой лучший друг!

Кажется, она снова плачет, но я этого уже не вижу – превозмогая боль в ноге, я сломя голову бегу прочь, прочь от нее. От него. От себя.

**Скриптум**

Чтобы увидеть человека, поседевшего в течении суток, теперь не нужно далеко ходить. Достаточно заглянуть в Хогвартс.

Вечером он приплелся ко мне, поджав провербиальный хвост. Признаться, к тому времени я был уже изрядно пьян, иначе не пустил бы его на порог.

\- Северус, я... был несправедлив к тебе, - он запинался и был пронзительно, вызывающе жалок. – Прости. Я недооценивал... Эти пять месяцев он только о тебе и...

\- Люпин, - прервал я. – Убирайся. Или сядь. В любом случае - заткнись. И без тебя тошно.

Мы молча сидели до рассвета, не сомкнув глаз. В первых лучах солнца пряди его волос словно покрылись серебром. Будь я трезвее, усмотрел бы в этом иронию.

Теперь Люпин не реагирует, когда Альбус касается его рукава. Возможно, он винит себя в том, что несвоевременным посещением высек искру, разжегшую пожар в душе несносного мальчишки. Возможно, он полагает, что имеет на то причины.

У меня их больше.

Поттер исчез тридцать четыре часа тому назад.

Несмотря на то, что аврорат поднят на ноги, Министерство бьется в истерике, а впервые со времен Гуттенберга всерьез напуганные газетчики молчат, как рыбы, я знаю точно – они его не найдут. У меня теперь множество информации, которой я не располагал ранее, в том числе и цель собрания в заколоченном доме в Хогсмиде и догадки о последствиях нашей встречи с Алекто Кэрроу. А также исход расправы, ожидающей меня в том случае, если предъявленные ею доводы Мессир предпочтет моим.

Будь что будет. Школа омыта трауром, словно уже обнаружено и его тело, и отсутствие у этого тела пульса. Люпин привидением бродит по коридорам; дружки Поттера рыдают друг у друга в объятиях. Я не в силах сдержать вздох облегчения, когда метка оповещает о желании Лорда видеть своего вернейшего слугу. Наконец-то!

В покоях господина царит полумрак; чадящие факелы разбрасывают по стенам неистово пляшущие тени. Из залы раздается недружный гомон, под который я подхожу поближе к Вольдеморту. Смерть стоит того, чтобы взглянуть ей в глаза.

Мальчишка меня не видит. Стоит, вызывающе скрестив руки, будто позируя портретисту. И каков портрет: лицо в крови, бледные щеки ввалились, джинсы и футболка грязными пятнами выглядывают из прорех в мантии. Явно жестоко избит. Оторванный от штанины лоскут туго обмотан вокруг левой икры. Ах да, он же подвернул ногу. Вряд ли здесь ему оказали медицинскую помощь.

\- Подойди поближе, Гарри, - велит Мессир. – Я хочу слышать все, что ты расскажешь о пророчестве, объединяющем нас.

\- А рецепта знаменитого ризотто моей тетки не выдать? – дерзит Поттер. – Да пожалуйста, не жалко. В нем говорится, что я убью тебя, мерзкая рожа. В деталях говорится, понятно?

Темный Лорд едва заметно вздрагивает. Я никогда не одобрял той доверчивости, с которой он относится к напичканному суеверием шарлатанству.

\- Значит, я в двух шагах – точнее, в двух словах - от бессмертия? Пройдем же этот краткий путь, друзья! Вечность хороша, когда начинается немедленно.

Вечность длинна, думаю я. Особенно под конец.

\- Попробуй. Так воодушевила попытка заавадить меня тогда, семнадцать лет назад? Понравилось прозябание по чужим телам? С радостью предоставлю повторную возможность.

Он безумен. Это блеф, вне всяких сомнений, но что, если...

\- Хвост! Убей его! – если он заставит Мессира задуматься...

\- Становитесь в очередь! Все, кого не жалко! Пусть Петтиргю идет первым! Где Малфой и эта сука Лестранг? Буду рад свести с ними счеты!

Несколько облаченных в черное фигур ровным строем организовывают арьергард. Петтигрю - один из них. Лицо его, одутловатое, жалкое, объято ужасом и отчаянием - вероятно, удручает ощущение собственной ненужности.

\- Хвост! Я, кажется, приказал тебе! Ты дрожишь, трус? Crucio!

Поттер, кривясь от боли, с интересом наблюдает за происходящим. Когда участь Питера постигает еще двоих, на его лицо набегает гневное облачко.

\- А вы Снейпа позовите, - глухо предлагает он. – Вот у кого рука не дрогнет.

Слова его хлещут, будто пощечина. Выхожу вперед, надеясь, что мой голос не дрогнет.

\- «Профессора Снейпа», Поттер. Вижу, даже элементарные вещи в вашу голову не вбить никакими усилиями. Ее исключительная твердость – вот все, чем вы можете похвастать.

Мессир коротко фыркает, обнажая зубы в хищной улыбке.

\- Что скажешь, Север?

\- Скажу, что мальчишка лжет, сир. Удивительно, сколь немногие из присутствующих подвергают его слова сомнению. Осмелюсь также напомнить, что способы извлечения информации, которые предпочитаю я, надежны и не требуют рукоприкладства, - отвечаю брезгливо.

\- Что ж, убить его я успею. Попробуем по-твоему. Legilimens! – на мгновение глаза его теряют фокус, прислушиваясь к чему-то внутри, потом гневно сверкают. – Legilimens! – повторяет он громче. И в третий раз – повышая голос до надрывного фальцета.

Поттер... удивлен. Я – не сказать большего - тоже.

\- Попробуй ты, Север.

Я послушно вытягиваю руку с палочкой, повторяя заклинание, и вмиг проваливаюсь в пучину его мыслей. Чего здесь только нет: голод, боль, смятение, дикий, животный страх – вся вязкая масса эмоций плещется на поверхности, будто слой масла на бурлящей воде.

\- Я... не могу пробиться, мой господин. Моим скромным способностям далеко до ваших.

\- Проклятый Дамблдор! – восклицает Мессир. – Неужели поставленные им преграды всегда будут мне помехой?

\- Час поздний, сир. Завтра применим к нему более эффективные методы допроса.

\- Да. К утру доставь Веритасерум, Север, а пока ты отвечаешь за мальчишку.

Я беру Поттера за плечо и вышвыриваю из залы; едва не полетев кубарем, он громко охает и валится на каменный пол коридора, сжавшись и обхватив колени. Затворив дверь, я легко поднимаю его на руки и спускаюсь вниз, в подземелье, где тянутся вереницей клетки с решетчатыми прутьями толщиной в руку. В одной из них стоит приземистая кровать и грубый стул, от чьей кривизны веет эпохой импрессионизма. Остальные пусты.

Все это время мальчишка молчит, прижавшись щекой к моей мантии, но, едва я опускаю его на кровать, он резко садится, опираясь на руку, по которой разлился багровый кровоподтек.

\- Какого черта вы здесь делаете? – шипит он. – Вас могут убить!

\- Какое совпадение, Поттер. Я как раз собирался сказать вам то же самое. Вы представляете, в каком состоянии находится сейчас ваш опекун? Как вы посмели покинуть пределы школы? О чем вы вообще тогда думали? – повышаю голос я, сталкиваясь с пустым взглядом, и решаю упростить вопрос: – Вы вообще тогда думали?

Он жалобно кривится, прижимая ладонь к перечеркнутому шрамом лбу.

\- Не кричите, я устал, у меня голова болит...

\- В пустой голове болеть нечему. Когда вы, наконец, поумнеете? Он устал! Ничего, скоро отдохнете.

\- Где – здесь?

\- Нет, в чертогах Вальхаллы! Но сперва вы ответите на мои вопросы.

\- Если вас интересует ризотто, даже не мечтайте, - бормочет он, улыбаясь. – Тетка меня со свету сживет. И не говорите, что бывают неприятности похуже. Вы с ней не знакомы.

Распухшая нижняя губа начинает кровоточить, и я протягиваю ему свой носовой платок. Это какой-то фарс – наваждение – кошмарный сон. Бред. Завтра мы оба будем мертвы. Его смерти я, по всей вероятности, не увижу, и это радует до странной, волнующей дрожи. Впрочем, насущные проблемы от этого не теряют важности.

\- Поттер, - начало дается мне с трудом, - если существует нечто, что вы хотели бы рассказать мне о том, как с вами здесь обращались, вам лучше сделать это незамедлительно.

В убогом освещении факелов он пристально изучает мое лицо, вдумываясь в изуродованную беспокойством фразу, прежде чем мотнуть головой. Подозреваю, что, даже загляни я сейчас в его мысли, вряд ли найду там ответ на свой невысказанный, хотя и прекрасно понятый вопрос. Он никогда не позволит мне выйти отсюда, имея на вооружении подобную информацию.

\- Почему вы лгали мне о своих успехах в окклюменции?

\- Гриффиндорцы не лгут! – оскорбленно протестует он. Я грозно склоняюсь ниже.

\- Разумеется. А также не воруют, не выдают себя за слизеринцев и не пользуются хроноворотом в личных целях. Отвечайте на вопрос, Поттер.

\- Я... - он ошеломлен моей осведомленностью. – Я не знаю, как это выходит. От вас я не могу закрыться.

\- Хвала Мерлину за маленькие одолжения. Благодаря этой случайности я удерживал ваших друзей от нервных припадков, убеждая их, что вы еще живы.

\- Значит, вы поэтому пришли? Они вас прислали?

\- Нет, гигантский кальмар проявил симпатию и упросил меня скрасить ваше заточение.

Зачем я пытаюсь разрядить обстановку? Это бессмысленно. Поттер серьезен, как эпилепсия.

\- Мне нравится кальмар, - говорит он задумчиво. – Он только притворяется страшным. На самом деле он добрый и заботливый.

Похоже, беседа принимает какой-то новый, непонятный мне оборот, и я спешу спросить:

\- Как вас угораздило попасться? – Поттер молчит, опустив глаза. – Не упорствуйте, я все равно узнаю.

Внутренним зрением я вижу камень, превративший стеклянного туза пик в груду звенящего стекла и возникшую в зияющем, как беззубый рот, проеме фигуру в знакомом черном балахоне. Амикус Кэрроу, к которому Поттер явился сам.

\- Какого дьявола... Вы сдались ему?

\- Мне нужно было попасть сюда. Я не мог больше терпеть. Все шло неправильно. Вся моя жизнь... испорчена. Так много нужно исправить! И я знаю, что начинать лучше с малого, но вчера я просто... сорвался. Извините. Я не могу больше готовиться, и неважно, сколько новых заклинаний я выучу завтра. Дело ведь не в заклинаниях, правда? Дело во мне. Во всем мне. Я чувствовал, что пора. Думал – если еще хоть минуту проведу в подготовке, то умру. Так хотелось все изменить. Понимаете?

Не понимаю. Спонтанность мне чужда. В этом недостаток моей на первый взгляд идеальной шпионской карьеры.

\- Вы... из всех неосмотрительных, безрассудных поступков, которые вы совершали за свою безответственную жизнь – клянусь, сейчас я испытываю горячее желание проверить вас на многосущное зелье, Поттер. Подобная глупость достойна Лонгботтома или Уизли, но вы...

\- Судите сами, сэр. Разве Рону когда-нибудь захотелось бы сделать такое?

И, приподнявшись на кровати, он неловко прижимается губами к моему подбородку.

Что за возмутительные шутки, хочу сказать я, и готовлюсь разразиться гневной тирадой, когда его губы скользят выше и приникают к моим. Кровать поскрипывает, распрямляя пружины, свободные от его незначительного веса, перенесенного на мою грудь, к которой он прислонился своей, на мой рот, растерянно приоткрытый под его собственным. От влажных, робких прикосновений голова незамедлительно идет кругом; на языке расцветает терпкий, горьковатый аромат крови и еще чего-то, горячего и беспощадного – такой на вкус могла бы быть жадность, если бы меня... если бы...

С усилием отрываюсь, обхватив ладонями покрытое синяками лицо с широко распахнутыми глазами.

\- Поттер. Вы слишком много себе позволяете.

\- А вы никогда не хотите сделать первый шаг! – кричит он, сминая пальцами отвороты моей мантии. – Думаете, я ничего не понимаю? Думаете, не знаю, почему вы меня вчера за дверь выставили?

Мои руки опускаются помимо воли.

\- Неважно, что я думаю. То, что вы, как вам кажется, знаете, вы мне непременно сообщите.

\- Я знаю, - он переходит на лихорадочный шепот, упираясь лбом в мою грудь. – Эта уродина Алекто до самого Хогвартса за нами шла. Мне тут ее отчет в думосборе показали. В перерыве между другими занятиями, - тут мне многозначительно демонстрируется ободранный локоть. – Я бы не вспомнил сам... Зря вы обиделись. Я о Гермионе говорил.

И виснет на мне, оплетая мою шею дрожащими руками, путаясь в непричесанных за превалированием иных приоритетов волосах.

\- Вы мне не верите? Я не лгу... я знаю, я вам тоже – вы согласились заниматься со мной... и потом, на балу... я не понимал, почему - долго, так долго не понимал и думал, что все испортил... они хотели поиздеваться надо мной, а вместо этого успокоили. Я... помните, я говорил, что не боюсь больше? Это правда. Я ничего не боюсь, когда вы со мной.

Его лицо так близко, и горячее дыхание обжигает, будто касается не кожи, а оголенных нервов.

\- Подождите. Ваша речь не отличается связностью и в лучшие моменты. Из этого потока красноречия я заключаю, что вы питаете ко мне некоторые чувства?

\- Выходит, так, - он краснеет.

\- И воображаете, что эти чувства взаимны?

\- Ну, знаете, если вы вздумаете отрицать...

\- И в мыслях не было. А теперь взгляните, мистер Поттер, на мантию, которая вот-вот порвется под вашей нежной квиддичной хваткой. Внимательно взгляните. Я приобрел ее, когда вас еще на свете не было. Вы понимаете, что я хочу сказать?

\- Понимаю. Въеду в подземелья - выброшу ее к чертовой матери и подарю тебе другую, - смеется он.

Остается признать, что идея обновить гардероб все эти годы не приходила мне в голову. Стараюсь сохранить здравость мысли, в то время как его руки выискивают на моей шее чувствительные, доселе неизведанные точки, а губы удобно пристраиваются пониже уха.

\- Поттер, остановись на минуту, черт возьми, не заставляй меня использовать Petrificus! Присутствовал ли Мессир при просмотре воспоминаний Алекто?

\- Нет, он явился чуть раньше тебя.

\- Значит, есть вероятность, что ловушка еще не заготовлена.

Я вновь отрываю его от себя и опускаю на кровать.

\- Не уходи! Прошу тебя! – вскрикивает он истерически, кусая губы и бессильно запрокидывая голову. Я и не ухожу. Усаживаюсь рядом, проведя рукой по его горлу, мимоходом разделываюсь с застежкой форменной мантии, опускаюсь чуть ниже и несильно сжимаю сосок сквозь изорванную футболку. Он громко ахает, выгибаясь навстречу. – Я не хочу умирать, когда последним, с кем я по-настоящему целовался, был какой-то маггл... я и имени-то его вспомнить не могу. Пожалуйста...

Меня не нужно убеждать – ведь это и мой предсмертный шанс на иллюзию счастья. Я целую его глубоко и сильно, одной рукой стискивая на подушке тонкие запястья, другой разрывая петли на замызганных джинсах, ничуть не удивляясь тому, как удобно он ложится в мою ладонь, словно гладко подогнанная деталь идеально работающей конструкции. Его стоны наполняют ставший пряным воздух. Нужно торопиться, если я хочу сохранить хоть клочок рассудка. Если хочу убрать его с дороги и этим хоть немного оттянуть уготованную ему Вольдемортом участь.

\- Хочешь знать правду о вчерашнем утре? Почему я выгнал тебя? Мне действительно не терпелось остаться одному, - шепчу я, прикусывая мочку его уха. Он беспомощно вскрикивает, теряясь в бешеном ритме ласк. – От одной мысли о том, чем ты занимался в моей спальне перед тем, как покинуть ее, от одного твоего вида – раскрасневшегося, возбужденного - я едва мог сдержаться, чтобы не наброситься на тебя еще при Люпине.

В семнадцать лет этого достаточно. Поттер глухо всхлипывает, стараясь восстановить дыхание, моргает слипающимися глазами. Все-таки он очень устал.

\- Спи, - я прикрываю его своей мантией. – Я тебя не оставлю.

Он послушно зажмуривается. Я жду еще несколько минут, прислушиваясь к сопению, перемежающемуся нервными постанываниями, пока собственный пульс медленно возвращается в норму, а почти болезненное напряжение спадает, потом вынимаю из кармана свою палочку и осторожно подкладываю ее под безвольную ладонь.

Если повезет, голыми руками придется убить только первого. Немного практики с чужой палочкой, и с остальными можно будет расправиться магией. В моем распоряжении всего несколько часов – Мессиру никогда не требовалось много сна, а сейчас заполночь.

Значит, уже не семнадцать.

\- С днем рождения, Поттер, - тихо произношу я, неплотно притворяя решетчатую дверь клетки.

Коридор пуст, но, когда я сворачиваю за угол, невдалеке слышится скрип башмаков. Я еще успеваю обернуться, заметив мелькнувшую по стене тень, а потом что-то мягко ударяет в затылок, и скудные краски подземелья меркнут.

**Пост**

\- А потом? Что произошло потом?

На секунду я задумываюсь, что ответить. Гермиона нетерпеливо грызет ноготь; Рон теребит узелок бинта на моей ноге. Стараниями мадам Помфри она уже почти не болит – не то что сегодня ночью. Последние несколько сотен футов от аппарационного барьера до дверей Хогвартса, волоча на себе бесчувственного Северуса и дурея от запаха его крови и леденящей паники, серьезно подумывал об ампутации.

Рассказать им, как проснулся один, захлебываясь от нахлынувшей горечи? Как подумал, что никогда уже не поднимусь и не оправдаю собственных надежд и доверия окружающих? Как нащупал под рукой его палочку и как радость мгновенно сменилась отчаянием при мысли о его беспомощности в тылу Вольдеморта? Как увидел, что они с ним сделали за то время, которое я проспал в блаженном послеоргазменном покое? Как что-то внутри меня умерло от вида его развороченной груди, от вывернутых рук, от глумливого хохота тех, кто еще вчера боялся встать ему поперек дороги...

Как, дрожа от ужаса, почувствовал острое облегчение - он без сознания и никогда не узнает, что я видел его таким. Потому как единственное, чего он мне не простит, это жалость. Это я понял сразу. Еще когда явился к нему пять месяцев назад и увидел, с каким энтузиазмом он согласился вновь давать мне уроки. У него от этого энтузиазма тогда все лицо перекосило.

Вчера я тоже важное открытие сделал. Непростительные – не для меня. Даже глядя на Северуса и задыхаясь от ненависти к Вольдеморту и его громилам, я не мог. Хотел до боли, до скрежета в зубах, до кругов перед глазами. Но не мог – и все.

Попробовал пару раз. Сначала никто даже не заметил. Потом, когда я уже заорал так, что все обернулись, сообразил, что мне здесь светит. Вернее, не светит. Совершенно.

Как я разозлился на него тогда! Столько времени вбивать в меня Окклюменцию, когда я ее уже давно усвоил и по какой-то непонятной – то есть, вполне понятной, конечно – причине не демонстрировал именно с ним, – вместо того, чтобы репетировать проклятия! Педант! Зануда гребаный! Доусовершенствовался!

И вдруг вспомнил, как он мне заявил: «Все, что было в моих силах, я вам уже дал.»

Что ты мне дал? Вечный невроз и пропасть в желудке от мысли, что завтра тебя может не оказаться рядом?

Спасибо за такие подарки. Себе оставьте.

Все это – и книга. Книга, которую я вызубрил наизусть. Книга, из-за которой я по совету Гермионы впустую перерыл все букинистические каталоги, уже тогда подозревая, что выпущена она всего одним экземпляром. Как же я раньше о ней не вспомнил?

Его палочка была такой же теплой и твердой, как он сам. Я с самого начала пошел. От буквы «А» - и далее по списку.

Как странно - на прощанье я всегда собирался наговорить Вольдеморту что-нибудь противное. А тут расхотелось. Никакого пафоса. Только думал – быстрее, Гарри. Не успеешь.

Успел.

Поделиться, как это – знать, что вчера убил шестнадцать человек и одно чудовище?

Да никогда в жизни. Пусть лучше не догадываются.

\- Я должен вам что-то сказать, - говорю ставшую такой привычной фразу. – Я... ты прости, Герми... дело в том, что мне совсем не нравятся девочки. Извини меня, пожалуйста.

Рон и Гермиона снова странно переглядываются. А потом подходят ко мне с обеих сторон и бережно, но очень крепко обнимают.

\- Зачем же извиняться? Мы не знали, как тебе сказать, чтобы не расстроить... Боялись, что ты почувствуешь себя лишним... Гарри, когда мне исполнится девятнадцать, Рон и я...

Вот, значит, зачем все это – косые взгляды, новые украшения, юбки, не знакомые с коленями, и все остальное, что я по глупости принимал на свой счет. Обошлось. Здравствуй, счастье.

\- Мне какое-то время думалось, что ты в меня влюблена, - признаюсь я, краснея от стыда.

\- Интересно! Что я в него влюблен, ему не думалось! – возмущается Рон.

Я чувствую какое-то небывалое вдохновение.

\- Это еще не все. Профессор Снейп – мы, кажется...

Улыбка на лице Гермионы тает, как прошлогодний снег.

\- Рассказывай все по порядку, - велит она тоном, от которого хочется вытянуться в струнку.

Рассказываю. На этот раз все.

Некоторое время она напряженно размышляет, потом вздыхает и берет меня за руку.

\- Только не огорчайся, Гарри, но Снейп – совершенно тебе не пара. Он злой, потрепанный судьбой человек и непременно станет вымещать на тебе свои обиды. И то, что между вами произошло, больше похоже на выполнение последней просьбы умирающего. Он пожалел тебя, только и всего. Ну, что ты так побледнел, Гарри? Ты найдешь себе кого-нибудь, кто тебя достоин. И вообще, нам лучше побыстрее уйти отсюда. Может, попробуешь встать?

Встать? Зачем? Мне теперь торопиться некуда.

Лежу день, другой, третий. Римус, абсолютно седой, - рядом. Иногда прохожу до окна, чтобы доказать ему, что не калека, и опять в постель. Думать не хочется. Хочется ворваться в соседнюю палату, ногой распахнув дверь, и заорать, и залить пододеяльник слезами.

Может, опять пожалеет.

От этой мысли больно так, что я наконец соглашаюсь вернуться в свою комнату в Гриффиндорской башне. Поздно вечером лежу на диване в гостиной и пялюсь в камин. Я теперь все время лежу. Ничего не болит, хотя и здоровым я себя не ощущаю. Так, наверное, плохо старому плюшевому медведю в коробке, набитой тамагочи.

Кто-то стучит в портрет снаружи.

Рон раздраженно взмахивает палочкой, чтобы определить, кого к нам занесло, и от удивления округляет рот.

\- Гарри, - шепчет он заговорщическим тоном, - это...

\- Ясно, - я встаю и бреду к каменному колодцу лестницы. – Я – в спальню. Разберетесь?

\- Разберемся, - с готовностью кивает Гермиона. Я одолеваю всего несколько ступенек и сажусь, тяжело дыша. Сил нет. Хоть ползком ползи, чтобы голоса из гостиной не слышать.

\- Добрый вечер, мисс Грэйнджер. Мистер Уизли.

\- Доброй ночи, профессор, - тот самый голос, которому генералы честь отдают.

Пауза.

\- Да, пожалуй. Я ищу Поттера.

\- Как видите, его здесь нет.

\- Мне сообщили, что он не покидает этой башни. Разве нанесенные ему увечья настолько тяжелы?

\- Нет, что вы, профессор, он прекрасно себя чувствует! – звонко отвечает Гермиона.

Пауза.

\- В таком случае, будьте любезны передать ему, что я хотел бы обсудить с ним планы директора на будущее.

\- Директор Дамблдор его не вызывал, - вступает в разговор Рон.

\- Нет. Он прислал меня, предварительно уведомив Поттера письмом.

Письмо уже два дня лежит нераспечатанное. Может, потом как-нибудь открою. Пока что будущее меня не очень интересует.

\- Странно, - опять Гермиона, - мы уже несколько ночей проводим вместе, а Гарри ничего об этом не упоминал...

От пауз у меня начинает болеть голова. Или это от бессонницы? Я третью ночь не сплю. Вот бедной Гермиона и приходится... ой.

Снейп не поймет. Я бы тоже не понял.

\- Не буду вам мешать, - еле слышно, как будто он враз охрип или говорит с опушки Леса.

Надо встать. Сойти вниз. Объясниться.

Встать у меня еще получается...

\- СЕВЕРУ-УС! – ору я во все горло, и он в долю секунды оказывается рядом, подхватывает, прислоняет к стене, потом, подумав, отрывает и прижимает к себе. Земля уходит из-под ног, а в нос бьет такой знакомый, такой волшебный весенний запах первоцветов.

\- Не нужна мне твоя жалость, - бормочу я в ворот его мантии.

\- Мне приобрести для тебя словарь и ознакомить со значением этого слова? Я пришел изъявить благодарность за спасение жизни. До жалости словарь еще листать и листать.

\- Гермиона считает, что ты мне не подходишь.

\- Как мудро с ее стороны. Я считаю, что тебе не подходит она.

\- Нам повезло, что Рону она подходит замечательно, - смеюсь я, и он осторожно позволяет мне встать на ноги.

\- Поттер, - очень серьезно, - чего ты от меня хочешь?

\- Чтобы ты знал, что я не сплю с Гермионой.

\- Мне достаточно достоверно известно, что ты вообще не спишь.

Ну да. Легилименция, черт бы ее побрал.

\- А если я уеду к Римусу, ты будешь так же читать мои мысли?

\- Если ты уедешь, место преподавателя Защиты, предложенное тебе Дамблдором, займет очередной некомпетентный идиот, которого я, скорее всего, отравлю, как и всех его последователей, не являющихся тобой. А мысли твои читать не нужно, дурачок. Я почти никогда этого не делаю. У тебя все и так на лбу написано. Печатными буквами.

\- А что на нем написано сейчас? – спрашиваю я. Горло сводит от подкатывающего счастья, и я тянусь выше, пока не касаюсь его губ – сухих и горячих, с привкусом заживляющего зелья. Я и сам его порядочно наглотался. Только не замечал раньше, что оно сладкое.

Когда он, прижав пальцы к припухшим губам, выталкивает меня в гостиную, Гермиона и Рон стоят, держась за руки и покачивая ими, как малыши на прогулке.

\- Надеюсь, у вас было достаточно времени, чтобы соскучиться по Гарри, - говорит Гермиона, хитро улыбаясь. – Вы уж простите мою маленькую недомолвку, профессор. Гарри так вкусно описывал состояние изумления на вашем лице, что я не удержалась.

Я хохочу изо всех сил. Черные брови Северуса встают укоризненным домиком.

\- Вы никогда не вызывали у меня доверия, мисс Грэйнджер, - кисло сообщает он. – С тех самых пор, как в детстве увлеклись пироманией. Я не премину упомянуть об этом в своем рекомендательном письме.

И мы уходим в подземелье. Где мне, как он никогда больше не скажет, нет места.

Потому что оно есть. Буду его – как он сказал? Бурей в стакане воды? Я не очень понял. Но думаю – справлюсь.

**ПостCкриптум**

А вы чего ждали? И жили они долго и счастливо.


End file.
